A ball-and-socket bearing of the above-described type is disclosed, for example, in DE-AS No. 2525836. In this known construction of a ball-and-socket bearing, elastic cross-pieces are provided in the annular, axially directed recess of the outer ring, the cross-pieces being deformed during insertion of the bearing in a housing bore as part of the outer ring is compressed radially inwardly. In this way, abutment with prestress of the bore surface of the outer ring on the surface of the ball pin is achieved. Because of the tolerances dictated by the manufacturing process, it is not possible in this known construction to attain a predetermined play, or a predetermined prestress, between the bearing parts.
Furthermore, a play-free ball-and-socket bearing is disclosed in DE-GM No. 1936279, according to which an eccentrically arranged annular groove is provided in the bore of the outer ring, so that on one side of the outer ring a thin-walled, annular, elastic web is formed which is deformed during insertion of the inner ring in the bore of the outer ring and renders the bearing free of play.
According to these known constructions, the inner ring or ball end can be forced out of the bore of the outer ring under the influence of high axial loads.